Playful Endeavors
by Julian McQueen
Summary: As Grape and Peanut go for a vacation, will a lack of control spell disaster, or opportunity?
1. Temptation

Grape stretched as she walked out of the car. It was hard sitting in a car for four hours whether you were a pet or a human.

The Sandwich family had decided to go up North for a week to unwind and relax. Mr. Sandwich managed to persuade his brother to let them barrow his lake house and they were going to stay there for the week. It was a rather large house. Three bathrooms, two normal bedrooms, a guest bedroom, and a large kitchen with a wonderful view of the lake. It seemed more like a mansion to Grape rather that a lake house.

Grape didn't even get a change to pick up he bag when she heard an all too familiar voice call her name. "GRAAAAPE! Isn't this place amazing? What should we do first? Mom said there was an Indian trail down the road. Can we go? Can we go?" Grape clenched her fist and turned to Peanut. "Sure." She said, trying very hard not to deck him. "But only if I can unpack first."

The next couple of hours were nothing but fun. Peanut and Grape went out and caught all kinds of insects while on the Indian trail. They then went to the pier that was in the backyard of the lake house. There, they found a fox skull that freaked Peanut out until Mrs. Sandwich made Grape throw it away. That was followed by swimming, which was mainly Peanut until Grape was "mysteriously" throw into the slightly freezing water.

Grape furiously sneezed as she and Peanut were dried off by Mrs. Sandwich. "Now get warmed up while I get some cocoa." She said. Peanut grinned at the annoyed, damp kitty, which only resulted in her stomping on his foot.

As soon as they dried off, Grape saw Mr. Sandwich put a hand on Peanut's shoulder. "Peanut, could you go upstairs and play video games or something. We need to talk to grape for a minute…" Peanut nodded cheerfully and ran upstairs as fast as he could. Grape raised an eyebrow suspiciously as Mr. and Mrs. Sandwich stood in front of Grape.

"Uh… Grape?" Mr. Sandwich rubbed the back of his head. "Your mother and I were wondering if you'd take the guest bedroom for the week while Peanut takes the normal bedroom." Grape's as she folded her arms. "What? That's not fair! Why would you do something like that?" Grape curled up slightly and her ears folded back. "You're not… getting rid of me are you?"

Mrs. Sandwich laughed softly. "Sweetie, were not getting rid of you. It not even about you. It's about… Peanut." The purple cat's eyes widened. "You're getting rid of Peanut?" She asked with a tone of worry. Mrs. Sandwich shook her head. "No, he's not going anywhere…" She said. Grape tilted her head as her face changed from worry to confusion. "Then why do I need to sleep in the guest bedroom?" Suddenly, Grape noticed Mrs. Sandwich turn read slightly as she turned toward Mr. Sandwich. The two of them whispered something quiet to each other for a brief moment before Mrs. Sandwich got up and her seat was taken by Mr. Sandwich. He put his hands on Grape's shoulders and sighed.

"Alright, Grape. You remember the big conversation that you and your mother had a few weeks before?

Grape nodded. "Yes."

"About where babies come from, right?"

Grape nodded slower, now even more confused. "Uh… yeah."

"And remember she said how men are involved in… making the baby, right?"

Grape sighed. "You mean 'sex'."

Mr. Sandwich coughed. "Right…" Mrs. Sandwich sighed and pulled her husband out of his seat. "Let me…" She muttered. She looked at Grape straight in the eye. "Sweetie, Peanut it at a time in his life where his body is going through certain changes." She took a breath. Grape could clearly see the embarrassment on her mother's face. "And with those changes, Peanut is going to have certain 'urges'." Mrs. Sandwich took a breath before continuing. "And those urges have to do with 'making babies'. Grape saw the red on Mr. Sandwich's face as he coughed. Apparently, this wasn't easy for either of them. But somehow, Grape managed to understand the gist of it.

Apparently, Peanut was going through a phase where his body's internal chemicals were mixed up, mainly the ones involving his sexual activity. It was basic puberty for him. The slightest stimulation could cause full arousal, and his sexual appetite would be huge.

But Grape knew plenty about sex, mainly from her boyfriend, Maxwell.

"I see." Grape said. You don't want me in the same room incase…" Grape tailed off, not seeing any reason to finish her sentence. Mr. Sandwich nodded his head, as Mrs. Sandwich put a hand on Grape's shoulder. "Grape, listen to me. If Peanut starts acting funny or tries anything. You need to get as far away as possible, even if you have to hurt him. We'll understand." Grape nodded in confirmation and smiled. "Ok." She said.

The rest of the day was concluded with both video games and a movie. But as Grape readied herself for bed in the guest bedroom, she suddenly heard the voices of Mr. and Mrs. Sandwich upstairs and froze. She placed her ear against the wall and discovered she could hear them rather clearly.

"Earl, do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah, Grape knows how to handle herself. And she surely would know how to deal with Peanut in such a situation."

"Are you sure? I mean what if Peanut gets up in the middle of the night and tries something?"

"Sweetie, that's why we bought that body pillow for him, remember? So he can hump that instead of Grape. Not that she probably wouldn't mind…"

"Earl!"

"I'm just saying. I've been told by Fiddler's owner that Fiddler told Keys that Grape and Joe's cat Maxwell are currently in a relationship."

"Oh really, gossip girl?"

"Very funny. To tell the truth, as long as Grape doesn't have kittens, I don't care if she gets it on with either Peanut or Maxwell."

"But Peanut's a dog. Wouldn't that seem a tad… strange?"

"Probably, probably not. But that's not our business to deal with. Now let's get some sleep."

Grape lied in bed with a smirk on her face. "A body pillow, eh?" She thought to herself, before quietly chuckling. This was perfect! Finally, Grape would have revenge for when she was thrown in the water. The purple cat turned to her side, plotting her revenge as she drifted into sleep.

The next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Sandwich left to go shopping for groceries for the reminder of the week. Grape stretched and smiled at Peanut. "Hey Peanut." Grape grabbed the attention of her canine friend. "What do you wanna do to pass the time?" Peanut paused for a moment before answering. "I actually feel like taking a nap, if you wouldn't mind." Inside Grape's mind, she laughed. She knew exactly what Peanut was going to do in that room. Now it was time to mess with the poor doggy. Grape smiled warmly as Peanut began to walk up the stairs. "Can I join you?" She asked. Peanut froze and whipped his head at Grape. "N-NO! I-I mean no thank you. I'd like to sleep alone at the moment. I-I don't feel well…"

Grape smiled and waved her fingers. "Ok then. Love you Peanut."

Peanut bushed rapidly as he suddenly ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Grape waited until she heard the door slam shut before she began laughing. His face was priceless. As Grape's laughter died down, she got up and brushed herself off before proceeding to go up the stairs. As she did, she did her best to approach Peanut's door as quietly as possible. When she finally reached the door, she sat down against it and put her ear to the door, listening to the noises inside.

What she heard was the creaking bead springs, mixed with a faint huffing. Grape covered her mouth, trying not to laugh again. A slight moaning noise was added to the mix of sounds and the creaking became faster. Grape's laughter stopped and she suddenly began to feel very warm. "Her eyes widened in realization over what was happening, and her suppressed laughter stopped. "You've got to be kidding." She thought and her face suddenly began to feel hot.

One of Grape's paws reflexively went down to her nether regions and began toying with her, increasing her arousal. Grape looked down at her groin and sighed. Was she actually turned on by Peanut? Or was the fact that there was sexual activity behind that door that increased her arousal? Nevertheless, she began to poke and prod her own sex, breathing hard as the stimulation began to arouse her.

Suddenly, she stopped as an idea came into her brain. She snickered, rising up and turning toward the door. She waited a full second before barging into the door. "Hey Peanut!" She shouted

**AUGH! **

Peanut was now on the ground as he fell out of the bed. His legs were and arms were wrapped around a body pillow that was slightly larger than his own body. He had a flustered look of shock in reaction to Grape's entry. Grape however, was now doubled over in laughter. "Grape! What was that for?" Peanut shouted at his feline friend, who was now wiping the tears from her eyes. "That was for tricking me into the lake, you idiot." She said through chuckles. "Mom and Dad told me about you and your 'condition'…" She said before breaking into laughter again. Peanut clenched the pillow tighter, his ears drooping slightly.

Grape noticed this and began to calm herself down. But she was nowhere near sorry. In fact, she still wasn't done with her "revenge". She approached Peanut and lied next to him, her muzzle next to Peanut's ear.

"Hey relax, me and Maxie 'do it' all the time."

Peanut's ears shot up as he heard what Grape said. "Y-you and Max…" He said as his eyes widened. Grape saw the expression of surprise on her face and did her best not to laugh again. She could tell by Peanut's expression that the dog was clearly being turned on by the thought of Grape having sex, and it was funny to see him act this way. She glanced downward at the canine's hips, which were already slowly pushing unto the pillow. "Yeah, we do all kinds of positions. I blow him off, he eats me out. We do everything."

Peanut clenched the pillow tighter and shut his eyes tightly, thrusting faster onto the pillow. Grape watched with amusement as Peanut humped the daylight out of the pillow, his canine instincts making him oblivious to her presence. Suddenly, an interesting thought went through Grape's mind. "Why don't I 'teach' Peanut all the things I learned from Max?" She shook her head. She couldn't do such a thing. First, it would basically classify her as a slut, which was something she didn't want. Second, she would be cheating on Max, which was also something she didn't want. And third, Peanut was a dog, such an act would probably leave Peanut an outcast by the other dogs.

But as she watched Peanut go to town on the pillow, the constant offer of "FREE SEX", nagged her in the back of her mind. Slowly, it began to creep forward, slowly lowering her resistance and doubts until finally she gave in. She admitted to herself that it was the Peanut that aroused her before, and it was Peanut that was arousing her at this very moment.

She reached for Peanut's ear and gave it a hard yank. She knew what she was doing was risky and foolish, but was going to be worth it in the end.


	2. Succumb

The next couple of weeks went by very quickly. As the Sandwich family's weekend visit to the summer home ended, Grape decided to cut a "deal" with Peanut. For the next few weeks, Peanut would use his special pillow again and again, driving his primal lusts out of his body, while he allowed Grape to watch this event whenever it happened. When Peanut asked why, Grape said:

"Because it's funny, that's why."

However, the both secretly knew that wasn't the true reason, but they were apparently too embarrassed to admit it.

Still, this continued on for what seemed like forever, almost daily. Until one day, things decided to change.

It was another night. Mr. and Mrs. Sandwich were fast asleep for who knows what reason. Oh, right, they were exhausted from their jobs earlier that day.

Grape quietly crept past the door to her parent's bedroom, which let out a loud snore every few seconds and down the hallway to Peanut's room. When she opened it quietly, she noticed Peanut was quietly reading a book and listening to his headphones.

The room was a simple one. One bed, one closet, a small box in the corner that had, "ART STUFFZ" crudely written on the sides of it with a black marker. He looked up as he noticed her presence, and quickly flicked the headphones off.

"Grape!" He whispered. "Um… What are you-?"

Grape folded her arms and smirked. "Oh please. You know exactly why I'm here…"

Peanut responded by giving a nervous grin back and his legs folded slightly and he began blushing. "A-anyway..." He began, getting out of the bed. Grape instantly noticed his sheath was beginning to expose himself, and tried her best to keep her composure. "I suppose you want to use my bed again?"

She nodded her head and jumped onto Peanut's bed as the canine went to his closest and pulled out the body pillow, which had a few noticeable white stains on it. "Yes." She remarked in a slightly childish tone, her tongue stuck out playfully. Peanut smiled back. Despite how awkward it seemed, this was actually a nice way to get close to Grape, even if it meant substituting a body pillow for the real thing.

As Grape watched Peanut lie on top of the pillow, she sighed and began to lightly stroke at her groin with the tips of her fingers. Even though, she was already getting excited just from thinking about what would happen, she didn't want to do anything thing yet.

"Ready?" Grape asked, adjusting her position on the bed so she was lying on her back, a head pillow fell off and landed on the floor.

Peanut nodded and adjusted his hips for one second before he began thrusting. Grape watched with a feeling of excitement as Peanut began to hump the pillow, his coarse breath sounded like he was jogging, and a simple gasp of pleasure escaped his muzzle now and again.

The purple cat lightly stuck a single digit into her now moist opening. She purred and sunk the finger deeper before adding another finger. Grape suddenly began sliding the fingers in and out of her special place. Her face grew hot and she began to pant, but her eyes didn't break their gaze on Peanut's thrusting hips.

It suddenly became obvious to her. Like an epiphany of lust.

She had to see it; she had to see how big he was…

She stopped masturbating and looked at her paw. It was now slightly dampened with her female juices and she could tell it was emitting a scent of primal need. She knew right away that this was how she was going to get him.

Quickly, she jumped down to Peanut, who was now looking at Grape with a confused expression, but only slowed down his thrusts. He didn't stop them.

He did stop them, however, when she basically shoved her sex into his face.

Peanut reeled back in surprise, landing on his back. "Wh-what are you doing?" He whispered, trying not to awaken the sleeping parents.

Grape brought a finger to his muzzle. The strong scent of her arousal hit his nostrils and made his head dizzy. Still, he tried to resist.

"I'm sorry, but you've proven to be quite "interesting", if I say so myself." She smirked and kissed Peanut on the nose.

She glanced down at his erection, now exposed, and stared. "Interesting indeed…" She said quietly. Peanut followed her gaze and turned bright red. But before he could do anything, Grape grabbed the member with a single paw, causing Peanut to gasp.

"Hehe. It's so hard; I can feel it throbbing…" Grape chuckled to herself. Peanut suddenly noticed that Grape was acting bit strange and tilted his head.

Grape smirked and spat in one of her other paws. "Please, just relax, okay?" She slowly glided her paws up and down. Peanut winced as she continued to pump his member, the pleasure slightly increasing each time.

Grape took her time and examined the foreign phallus. It looked nothing like Maxie's. For instance, it was certainly bigger. Maxwell was only six-inches, but Peanut was possibly seven, eight or even NINE inches. Another noticeable difference was that the base of the member was more swollen than the rest of the length. Grape's legs tightened at the thought of having that inside her.

However, she knew she wouldn't. She wanted to remain faithful to Max, and she promised herself she would.

But to Grape, that meant that she only FUCKED Maxwell. Jerking Peanut off would be a different story.

Grape repositioned her paws so that one was stroking the shaft of the member, while the other began to lightly squeeze Peanut's knot. Peanut gasped quietly and began to cover his muzzle, trapping any noise he might have made.

Grape smiled at the crumbling dog. What she was about to do was going to be very, very mean…

As Grape's hands worked on Peanut's doghood, Grape suddenly bent down and began lightly licking the tip of Peanut's disco stick with her feline tongue.

Peanut took the head pillow and placed it over his face.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

He quickly pulled the pillow away to breathe and was caught again in the pleasure that he received.

Grape could tell that Peanut was close. His yiffstick throbbed with the blood that rushed through it, and it throbbed faster almost every minute. She glanced upward and saw Peanut's chest begin to rise and fall faster as his breath's began to shorten, and ,best of all, his knot began to swell up.

Grape smiled again. "Hey Peanut, are you about to…?" She asked.

All Peanut could do was nod as Grape suddenly took the shaft into her mouth. Her paw squeezed Peanut's knot tightly as her tongue circled around the canine flesh.

Then, Peanut made a small groan, and Grape instantly felt the hot, salty seed spill into her muzzle and down her throat.

The two pets lied next to each other, worn out from their sexual experience. When Grape was done with Peanut, she took the time to finish herself off. Peanut offered to eat her out as compensation, but Grape declined, since she wasn't really into that anyway.

"Hey Peanut."

"Yeah."

"It's probably good not to tell Tarot and Max about this, okay?"

"That's okay, Tarot already knows anyway?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, she's at a friend's house. I think it's Lambda-something… Anyway, she says they're turning it into a DVD."

"Shit… Can't you stop her?"

"I dunno, what with her powers and all…"

"Peanut…"

"Alright, alright. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Good, because that was something very special between the two of us, and that should stay that way." Grape got up and brushed herself off. "Goodnight Peanut."

"Goodnight Grape…"

Grape smiled and headed towards the door.

"Hey Grape?"

"Yeah, Peanut."

"…"

"Yeah?"

"I… I love you…"

Grape looked surprised for just a moment, but then smiled. "I love you too, Peanut.

And then the door shut with a single click.


End file.
